The Thing I Could Do Then
by Tatakau Tsubasa
Summary: Full summary is in Chp. 2 *please don't yell at me for my author's comments.*
1. Color of Happiness

**...hey, my first OMG! fanfic. I just finished reading 26 (I think), and I felt like doing kind of a return of the Tenshikui (the Eater of Angels in Volume 25 and 26 for you retards). Hope you like it lots!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OMG or Tales of Symphonia, which both character designs belong to Kosuke Fujishima.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Color of Happiness_**

"_Three cheers for Morisato!_"

It was the last day of semester at Nekomi Tech, and the Motor Club was having a sort of party, for Keiichi (with his goddess-girlfriend, of course) had once again somehow convinced the university board not to disband the Auto Club, after Tamiya and Otaki raided Aoshima's office at the Four Wheels Club. How they did it, only Keiichi and Belldandy knew.

Suspecting safety from his seniors' wrath, Keiichi and Belldandy sat down in a separate room. "I'm glad I'm not being in that room," he thought out loud as the two sat down. "I just hope that they don't get out of control."

Belldandy laughed. "I believe they are in need for rejoicing," she countered, still smiling. "After all, we did save their hobbies."

"True..." Keiichi took a sip of his Coke. "Hey, do you think Urd and Peorth figured out how to fix the TV yet?"

"If they aren't, they're working very hard together," she said, although at that very moment, the two elder goddesses were asleep from exhaustion, and Skuld was trying to fix it, but only succeeding in making a few explosions. Then again, Banpei didn't help a lot, either, unless the word 'help' entails shooting rockets across the room.

In the room next door, Tamiya and Otaki's voices rang out. "Morisato!" Tamiya's voice was very think and sorta dreamy; he probably drank a whole lot. "Where da heck did he go?"

"I dunno," Keiichi heard Otaki said, not as drunk, "but when we do, we're going to give him a first-class thank you!"

As Tamiya's monsterous figure approched the screen door, Keiichi hid behind Belldandy, hoping the liquor had kicked in. The door slid open, and Tamiya squinted his eyes, as though Belldandy was a brilliant star (although her brilliant figure was good enough). "Hey, Bell," he grumbled, poorly attempting to fight the liquor, "have you seen da hero Morisato?"

Belldandy, who was unable to lie, fidgeted a little bit, and said, why don't you look somewhere else?"

The drunk senior grumbled and stalked off. As Keiichi moved into the open space, Belldand y fidgeted again. "Hey," he asked, "are you okay?"

After a bit of spacing out, she turned and smiled. "I think it's time we get back home," she simply said, stood up, and beckoned a confused Keiichi to follow her.

--

_"Are you certain, Lind?"_ the booming voice of The Almighty rang out, facing the kneeling down Valkyrie angel.

"Yes, sir," she said, although she was not happy about the information that they were discussing. "Five goddesses have disapp form, asthe past two weeks. The only thing that investegators would recover were some angel feathers. This, obviously, is very disturbing information, but it is the truth. Some of the Norms believe that it is the work of Hild, ruler of demons, but, of course, she denies any connection with the disappearences. She said she would contact the demon Mara, but again, we are not entirely sure that she will carry it out. After all, she did not promise she would do this."

_"Any other possible suspects?"_

"We did think about the demon Velsper, but then sources revealed that he is know with Keiichi and the goddesses, still in his reincarnated form, although he has limited power."

_"Well then,"_ he said after a moments pause, _"I suspect you'll be getting back to work, now." _Lind got up, and left the main room.

--

After about a few hour's work, the chibified version of Hild and Mara came out of a sealed door, laughing. "The test run went very well today!" the ruler chuckled as she kicked back at Mara's pad.

Mara, concerned, inquired, "But, is five disappearences too much? Everyone at Yggdrasil is probably on your heels."

Hild chuckled. "Don't worry," she assured, "I already talked with those _fools._ They think I'm supposed to be getting in contact with you."

Still concerned, she asked, "You didn't make a promise, did you?"

Hild shot Mara a glare, stopping the other demon in her tracks. "Would you think I would make a promise with those _inferior beings?_"

Mara hung her head, shaking it. "You've been playing _Tales of Symphonia_, haven't you?" After watching her ruler shrug, Mara thought, _I should've never let you borrow that game._

_--_

The motorbike pulled up by these gate of Tarikihongan. "We're home!" Keiichi caled once they walked up into the main pavilion.

No answer.

"Helloooooooo!" he called again, this time louder.

No answer.

"I wonder where they are...?" Belldady said.

"Probably asleep," Keiichi suggested, opening the slide door in the TV room, where the three other goddesses were playing Jenga.

"Urd?" Keiichi asked. "What're you--"

"Quiet, Keiichi," the white-haired goddess snapped, carefully placing a brick on top of the Jenga tower. "You'll make me lose."

Skuld stroked an invention lying by her side. "You'll still lose," Skuld said maliciously. "Especially when I have practiced for this very moment!"

The third goddess chuckled. "When we're finished here, we're going to watch _Watching Plants Grow_ on the Incredibily Boring Channel."

Keiichi sighed and closed the door, followed by a crash of Jenga pieces, followed by screams.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" went Yrd. "I win! _The Young and the Restless_ it is, then!"

"No fair!" Skuld whined. "I so wanted to watch the Boogiepop Phantom DVDs I bought yesterday!" So that's where my money went, Keiichi though bitterly.

"Impossible! It's Morisato's fault!" Hearing Peorth say that, Keiichi darted toward his room.

Almost as if on purpose, the telephone rang as he walked by. Assuming it was Keima, who was due for his monthly phone call, picked up the reciever. But, to be sure (after all, Otaki could be prank-calling), he said, "Morisato residence."

"Ah, Keiichi?" Sure enough, it wasn't Keima. It was a female voice, so he assumed it was TAkano.

"Ah, Takano, I--"

"No, this is not your mother," the voice continued. "This is Lind. I need to talk you all. I'll be over in a minute." The connection broke.

Keiichi stared at the wall, reciever still in hand. _Aw, dammit,_ he thought, watching a bug crawl on the unwelcoming wall's color, _not again..._

* * *

**Hahahahahaha! I'm sorry, I thought that I could bring a little ToS reference into this, considering the fact that he did the art for both. You heard me right, inferior beings, BOTH.**

**I felt like dissing the temple for some odd reason. Oh, and who is Keima and Takano?**

**Read Volume 23, retards.**

**Now, review before I have to come up with a threat!**


	2. Heaven

**The first review stated that the story was great up until 'Read Volume 23, retards.' I apolgise if that offends you, but I can't help that I flame sometimes in my writing. But thanks anyway, Jack Bauer Reborn!**

**Here's the Summary: Just after Keiichi and Belldandy save the NIT Motor Club yet again, an old nusiance returns: Tenshikui! Only this time, Hild and Mara have upgraded it to the point that Yggdrasil has reported five goddess disappearences! They've done it before, but can Keiichi and the goddesses defeat Angel X?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat. So there. Not even the previous title (Color of Happiness, which is the translation for the opening theme to season two.) Or the title of the story itself (The Thing I Could Do Then, the PS2 opening theme for Tales of Symphonia. You can only get that in Japanese, but download the song. It's pretty good.)**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Heaven_**

Skuld's shriek rang out, "L-Lind? You're here again?!"

"Where's Keiichi?" the new arrival asked.

"I'm coming, Lind," he grumbled, shuffling his feet on the floor over to 'Everyone's Tea Room,' as indicated on the brightly colored sign, a complete contrast to the rest of the temple. As he sat down next to Peorth, only then did Lind begin.

"I'm sure you all remember the last time I was here," Lind muttered, not expecting any replies, only nods. That's what she got.

"After I returned to Heaven, only then did the Valkyrie Researchers diagnose my 'problem.' " She grimly chuckled, but no one joined in.

"...but anyway, for the past week or so," she continued, "five goddesses disappeared mysteriously. You'd think they would've sent theit angels to search for help, but no one did. Now, the following could merely just be coincidence, but all people found of these five are feathers. It sounds just like..."

"..._Tenshikui. The Eater of Angels," _Keiichi grimly finished.

"Yes."

"Hasn't Hild been contacted?" Urd, hoping her mother was at fault, inquired.

Lind nodded. "She denied any connection, of course. She thought the demon Mara had some part in this, since, so Hild says, this looks like her handiwork."

"Have you...?" Skuld asked, and Lind once again nodded.

"I have been checked, and nothing has shown up. It could be possible that Tenshikui has taken another goddess's angel hostage. That's why Yggdrasil has issued a high-security alert."

"Aren't they taking this a little too seriously?" Urd asked.

"No," Belldandy said grimly. "This is probably one of the best choices to do when a situation like this arises."

Urd sighed. "I swear Belldandy, you always sound like a fortune cookie."

Ignoring Urd, Lind nodded. "I agree, Belldandy. If this threat plans to turn on Heaven at full force, all gods and goddesses must be on their strongest guard."

"If they're on their strongest guard," Keiichi countered, "that would mean their angels would be out, only making them all the more susceptable."

"This is true. However," Lind continued, "if Yggdrasill had gone too far, then we'd be on total lockdown. The Goddess Help Line would be unoperational, and you would have to report back, regardless of the contract. I wouldn't even be here if that was the case. I suppose that Keiichi would come as well, seeing as he's a much as a target on the demon's list as anyone else." Keiichi gulped.

"But what is Yggdrasill doing about it?" Skuld asked, wondering what they were doing without her and Urd's help.

"Nothing, really." Lind stroked her hair back. "They've sent search parties for the five missing goddesses, but that's about it. There's nothing Yggdrasill _can_ do, really."

"I guess you're right..." The youngest goddess sighed.

Lind stood up. "Now, I must be getting back to Heaven. I've spent too much time here, although you needed to know what kind of situation." Before she walked out the door, she stopped. "If you find anything suspicious, small or not, call. You all know my number."

Peorth also got up. "I'm going to go up, too," she muttered, following Lind out the door and outside, both disappearing in a bright flash.

No one even breathed afterwards, so Belldandy got up and announced, "I think it's time we should go to bed." Everyone agreed, and went into their respective rooms.

...but the truth was, Keiichi couldn't fall asleep.

_If this threat plans to turn on Heaven full force, all gods and goddesses must be on their strongest guard._

That phrase kept ringing through his head the enitre night, to the point where he only got two hours of sleep.

--

Back up in Heaven, Peorth assumed the management role and watched the three goddesses below work on the system. It was a good thing that the system hasn't crashed in a while, but since there have been some irregularities, they erected a plaque depicting how many days has gone by without an irregularity in the system. When Peorth arrived, something had just occured, although it was very minor and easy to fix, the number dropped back to zero. Because of the sheer coincidence, the portal to and from Earth has been sealed to prevent any further complications. Also, for the saftey of the goddesses, the Goddess Help Line has temporarily shut down until the matter was resolved.

Peorth sighed as she started to calculate some problems. It was totally boring up here to her, and she was going to miss _The Young and the Restless Plants. _

Chrono, who was working below Peorth, started to track a bug in the system. She started to type wildy. "Ma'am!" she yelled, throwing her head back. "I've detected a virus in the system! It's...growing at an alarming rate!"

"Yggdrasil!" Peorth commanded. "Bring it up on screen." Soon, before her showed a huge swirling blob of dark mass squirming on the monitor. All the goddesses gasped.

"What in Heaven is that?!" Ex shouted.

"It's a virus, alright," Peorth muttered. "It's a _Zelus_ class one." After saying the '_Zelus_' part, all goddesses froze and stared at Peorth.

Ere put a hand to her mouth. "But...I thought that was only in legend!"

Peorth sighed. "Well, it is real. And it's right in front of us. See who the virus is moving around the system? It seems to be forming some lettering or symbols. And if I'm interpreting it correctly, it is forming the Greek lettering for _Zelus_."

Chrono watched it move, then nodded. "I can see it...looks like it's true."

Peorth shouted, "Yggdrasil! Issue a security warning! Contact the Valkyrie department to search and arrest Hild!" She looked down at the others. "Also, in the legend, it also says that _Zelus_ can only be manipulated by the ruler of the demons and/or some demon with incredible powers. Since the Lord of Terror was vanquished, and not many Class 5 demons are too dangerous, it's certain that Hild is responsible for this."

Ere looked up at Peorth. "...how many Class 5 demons are there other than Hild and Mara?" she asked, turning back to her work and began to trace the source of the virus.

"...not many. There's only 10 or so registered demons, plus those who have commited crimes and run away from the law, but there's only 5, I think." Peorth sighed. She was about to command Yggdrasil to place a call to the Morisato residence, but stopped. Something could go wrong, and the virus could begin to affect Earth's stability core. She stopped, but just then another goddess flew in over to Peorth.

"Ma'am!" she said, looking very concerned.

Peorth read the goddess' face and furrowed her brow. "What's happened?"

"Another goddess has just been reported missing! Witnesses say that the goddess in question defied orders and took a call from the Help Line! It's been at least half an hour...and..." The goddess trailed off.

"Speak up!" Peorth yelled.

"...there's been no wish recorded on Yggdrasil."

"What's her name?"

"Reverie. I think she was Belldandy's..."

Peorth forgot the act she just stopped herself from doing, and barked, "Yggdrasil! Connect a call to Belldandy and the others!"

* * *

**Oooooh, cliffhanger. Not. Great, now I'm including yet another OC into this.**

Review, or expect Urd to Thunderbolt you unexpectedly!!


End file.
